


the morning after

by kinkyung



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing, they're both wrecks and so am i, they're legal enough to drink here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyung/pseuds/kinkyung
Summary: Woojin wakes up in a stranger's home and is greeted by the prettiest dog and the prettiest owner.





	the morning after

Woojin was no stranger to waking up hungover, but waking up in a stranger's home hungover was a first for him. His head pounded and the sunlight filtering through the window wasn't doing much to help him. But before he could continue lamenting about the pain of his hangover, he was greeted by a beautiful dog bounding towards him. 

It was a Labrador with the prettiest golden coat, and the dog wasted no time in getting affectionate with Woojin. Though it was a bit of a surprise, Woojin being the biggest loser for dogs was glad to shower the dog with head rubs and affection. 

"Oh, you're awake," a voice resounded from the corner of the room Woojin was in. As Woojin looked up, he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, it was then when he realised that he was in the homes of possibly one of the most attractive people he has ever met. 

But instead of greeting him like a normal person, all Woojin could say was, "What the fuck."

The boy had defined yet soft boyish features, and the prettiest eyes which sparkled but also widened upon hearing Woojin's response to seeing him. Was it even humanly possible for someone to be this good looking? He was dressed in a pink sweatshirt with sleeves long enough to go past his fingertips and a pair of matching pink sweatpants. On anyone else, Woojin would've found that get up absolutely ridiculous but suddenly an all pink sweatshirt and sweatpants outfit was the cutest thing ever. Woojin was at a loss, it was like his IQ dropped to 5 at that moment. He felt the weight beside him leave and the dog left his side and made its way to The Prettiest Boy™. 

"Sorry if I shocked you? But I hope you're feeling better you seemed quite intoxicated last night." The boy said with a tone of concern. 

It was then when Woojin remembered that he was probably being a real piece of shit as he put two and two together and realised that drunk Woojin's ass probably disturbed the peace of this sweet boy's home. With whatever sense that was left in him he said, "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude or offend you this early in the morning but you're really cute and I was kind of caught off-guard. Shit I'm talking too much. Uh, I guess I should probably leave now," 

"No, wait! You really don't have to leave, I was just about to make breakfast. And seeing how drunk you were last night, I thought you might want to stick around a little first and maybe clean up a little or rest until you feel better. But I don't mean to trap you here or anything you could leave if you want to, but I think you're kind of cute too and I don't exactly want you to leave this soon- Fuck I'm embarrassing myself, I should stop really stop talking." The boy flushed and turned a light shade of pink and looked away. 

"Wait, you think I'm cute? Have you not seen yourself?" Woojin's eyes widened as he shot up from the sofa he was on. 

"Was that really the only thing you got from what I said, but yes I do think you're cute uh, wait what's your name? Oh my god, I haven't even introduced myself yet and I don't know your name either, my name is Jihoon by the way, Park Jihoon." The boy, Jihoon, said a little flustered. 

"I'm Park Woojin," Woojin suggested to hopefully steer their conversation somewhere out of this train wreck. 

Jihoon visibly relaxed and gave him a charming smile, it was then when the Labrador beside him decided to remind everyone of its presence and barked. "Oh and she's my dog, Goldie, I guess you should be quite familiar with her seeing that you climbed over our fence to play with her last night,"

"Oh my fucking god, I'm so sorry I did that." Woojin apologised for the nth time, but really he couldn't help it. He felt terrible for intruding and embarrassing himself. 

"It's fine, if you hadn't broke into my house we wouldn't have met! There's a spare toothbrush on the sink in the bathroom on the left down the hall, you can clean up there while I make breakfast." 

Jihoon turned and made his way to the kitchen while Goldie turned back to get her fill of pets from Woojin. The headache from his hangover still hurt, and his mouth still felt disgusting. But meeting Jihoon and his beautiful dog made all the pain and discomfort feel worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is A Mess™ and i didn't even proofread it


End file.
